Tortura
by MisaNoUta
Summary: Hinata temblaba ante su imponente presencia, pero él era un sádico que le encantaba torturarla de cierta manera, aunque a veces sucedía al revés. LEMON
1. Temor

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, aunque espero que dentro de poco si Gaara. Muajajaja.**

Leencantaba ver como temblaba ante él. Le encantaba que ella temblase con sólo oír su imponente voz. Era algo que lo hacía sentirse poderoso.

Hinata Hyuuga se movía ágilmente buscando el papeleo importante, referido a misiones para los chuunin de la arena, información sobre otras villas, o papeles atrasados que Gaara dejase atrás por menor importancia.

Observó como la Hyuuga se estiraba en la estantería para alcanzar un libro. Maldijo a Temari por lo bajo, por haberle dejado su provocativa ropa. El vestido blanco de su hermana, se amoldaba perfecto a las curvas de la Hyuuga, bastante más prominentes, provocando que la corta falda se subiese más y más al intentar alcanzar el libro.

Claro que él había tenido parte de culpa por ello, al decirle que era mejor que vistiese de otra forma, pero no tan provocativa ¡demonios! Él sólo le informó que en la arena hacía demasiado calor como para llevar las ropas habituales de Konoha. Además el calor era tan sofocante que podría provocar graves quemaduras en la piel, y resulta que Temari le deja su vestido, hecho con una tela preparada para absorver el calor de los rayos del sol.

En fin, con ella allí, era imposible concentrarse en nada.

Llamaron a la puerta suavemente, y tras dar su permiso, Kankuro apareció ante él para darle unos informes recibidos de parte de Konoha.

-Gracias, Kankuro. Puedes irte.

Su hermano no se iba, es más, parecía estar ajeno al mundo, ensimismado mirando hacia la esquina del despacho del pelirrojo, donde Hinata se agachaba para recoger algo que se le había caído al suelo.

Gaara miró hacia lo que tanto desconcentraba la atención de su hermano mayor, que no quitaba la vista de Hinata.

La Hyuuga se levantó del suelo y se giró levemente para observar al mayor.

-Hola Kankuro, no te había visto, lo siento, Estaba demasiado ocupada buscando unos papeles.

-No te preocupes, Hinata. Sonrió de forma estúpida rascando su cabeza.

El pelirrojo carraspeó con fuerza para llamar la atención del castaño.

-Disculpa Gaara, ya me voy.

Hinata se inclinó a modo de reverencia y Kankuro salió del despacho cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

-Gaara sama.-La dulce vocecilla lo hizo levantar sus ojos aguamarina de la mesa.-Disculpe, tengo que salir un momento. ¿Quiere que le traiga algo?

-El aguamarina volvió su vista abajo y comenzó a escribir de nuevo.

-Si, un té, gracias.

A veces solía ser tan escueto…sin embargo Hinata lo prefería así. Había ocasiones en las que cuando él la miraba intensamente temblaba. A veces daba miedo. Sin embargo ella sabía que él era bueno, que había cambiado. Aunque no era una persona muy habladora. Él y Naruto eran como el día y la noche.

Suspiró y salió del despacho.

Durante toda la tarde el kazekage trabajó duro. Hinata no se imaginaba que alguien pudiera ser tan eficiente y permanecer tanto tiempo enfrascado en el papeleo. Incluso Tsunade descansaba y de vez en cuando se tomaba una copita de sake.

Se asomó a la pequeña ventana viendo como ya estaba oscureciendo, y en los pasillos cada vez se oía menos murmullo.

Kankuro entró de nuevo en el despacho.

-Gaara, es tarde, me voy a casa.

-De acuerdo, iré más tarde, aún tengo cosas que terminar.

El castaño se encogió de hombros y salió del despacho.

-Puedes irte también si quieres, estarás cansada.

Hinata sacudió su cabeza en negativa.

-No. Está bien. Le esperaré.

Gaara asintió y siguió con lo suyo.

Al cabo de un rato…

-Pon esto en el archivador de la estantería Hyuuga. Con esto ya hemos acabado por hoy

Hinata asintió y se inclinó para guardar los papeles en la estantería.

De pronto notó un cálido aliento tras ella. Gaara estaba detrás de ella, quieto, con su vista clavada en ella.

Hinata comenzó a temblar al sentirlo tan cerca de ella.

Él no podía parar. Le gustaba torturarla de esa forma, y ver como se sentía vulnerable ante él.

-Por favor, Hinata, no vuelvas a venir vestida con la ropa de mi hermana.

Hinata tragó saliva fuerte y asintió como pudo.

Gaara se acercó hacia su oído hablando de forma sensual y seductora.

-No me gusta sentirme torturado y con esa ropa hoy lo estás consiguiendo.

Hinata se giró bruscamente para mirarlo a los ojos. Temblando aún por el contacto de su cálida voz en su oído.

-No sé de que me habla, pero no era esa mi intención.

-Schhhhh. Silencio Hyuuga. El pelirrojo colocó un dedo sobre sus labios para que Hinata se callase. Podía sentir como temblaba, y como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

Gaara deslizó su dedo suavemente por su cuello hasta terminar en el inicio de sus pechos y sonrió de forma maquiavélica. Luego, se acercó hacia el cuello de Hinata y dio un ligero mordisco.

La verdad es que ambos tenían que reconocer, que les encantaba la tortura….

**Bueno, para el próximo más jeje, tengo que reconocer que adoro el lemon.**

**Los reviews son siempre bien recibidos.**


	2. Pasión

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Aunque me planteo el hecho de comprar a Gaara para mis siniestros fines muajajaja.**

Hinata abrió sus ojos pesadamente y se incorporó. Hechó un vistazo alrededor, estaba en su habitación. La misma habitación de invitados que los hermanos del kazekage dispusieron para ella.

-¿Ya estás despierta?

A su lado Temari sonreía.

-¿Qué me pasó?

Temari se levantó del lado derecho de la cama para mirar a la Hyuuga directamente a los ojos.

-Gaara dijo que te desmayaste y te trajo aquí. Debiste trabajar con él hasta muy tarde. Deberías tomártelo con más calma, aún no estás acostumbrada al clima de Suna.

Hinata permaneció pensativa mientras se colocaba semisentada en la cama, apoyándose sobre el respaldo de la misma. ¿Acaso lo había soñado todo? Recordaba con nitidez el mordisco que le había dado Gaara en el cuello la noche antes, y sintió como le ardía.

-¿Durante cuanto tiempo he estado sin conciencia?

-Alrededor de una hora.

-¿Todavía es de noche?

-Si, es más de medianoche. ¿estás segura de que te encuentras bien?

-Si, no te preocupes, Temari chan.

-Debiste darte un buen golpe al caer, porque tienes un moratón en el cuello.

Hinata tragó saliva fuerte y se llevó una mano al cuello. Definitivamente no lo había soñado. Podía sentir el terrible ardor sobre su piel, y el cálido aliento de Gaara que le erizaba hasta los poros de su blanca piel.

-Será mejor que te deje descansar y me vaya ya a dormir.

-Gracias Temari chan.

La rubia se giró levemente y sonrió. Luego, cerró la puerta de la habitación con sumo cuidado.

Hinata Hyuuga se levantó de la cama y se acercó hacia el espejo. Pudo comprobar que efectivamente, una mancha morada surgía de su cuello. Sudores fríos recorrían su frente y perlaban sus cabellos azulados al recordar lo cerca de ella que estuvo el pelirrojo, y en como la sometía solamente con un susurro de su ronca voz.

Sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado para despejarse, lo mejor sería preparase un baño para relajarse, y así lo hizo. Se metió en el baño, y encendió el grifo. Puso su mano para comprobar la temperatura cálida del agua, y tras llenar la bañera, se desvistió, colocó su ropa en el cesto y se metió en el agua.

Sonrió para sus adentros. Las luces de la casa se habían apagado. Ya era hora de que Temari y Kankuro se fueran a dormir. Destapó su ojo derecho, señal de que había usado su tercer ojo mientras permanecía en la terraza de su gran habitación, y juntando sus dedos ante él, desapareció en una nube de arena.

Hinata cerró sus ojos mientras se bañaba. La verdad es que un baño siempre la ayudaba mucho a relajarse. Pensó por un momento en su equipo, en Kurenai, y en Naruto. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora?

Después de lavarse salió de la bañera y se colocó una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, mientras con otra se secaba su larga melena que aún goteaba por el agua.

Salió hacia la habitación y se dirigió hacia la cama, donde tenía la ropa, pero se quedó quieta cuando notó un cálido y embriagador aliento detrás de ella.

-Pensaba que Temari no se iría nunca.-Dijo una voz ronca.

Hinata se giró rápidamente para observar los ojos fríos que se clavaban en ella. El kazekage sonreía de medio lado, clavando sus profundos ojos sobre ella, comiéndosela con la mirada.

-Gaara sama ¿Qué-qué hace en mi habitación?-Dijo mientras se tapaba cruzando sus brazos sobre sus hombros.

El pelirrojo no contestó, solamente sonrió y se acercó hacia su oído.

-He venido a terminar lo que empecé. Y enterró su nariz oliendo su perfumado cabello, hasta la marca de su cuello.

Hinata tembló ante la exquisita sensación que comenzaba a sentir entre sus piernas. Estaba hinchada. Intentando calmar esa sensación cerró sus piernas apretándose con fuerza.

-¿Qué- qué quiere?

Gaara sonrió ante su triunfo. La tenía completamente domesticada.

-Que dejes de torturarme, Hinata Hyuuga.

Gaara se pegó más hacia ella, estrechándola con fuerza, notando como sus curvas se apretaban contra su ingle.

El pelirrojo tomó una de sus muñecas con fuerza y la giró bruscamente, para que lo mirara a los ojos. Le gustaba sentir el temor en los ojos de la Hyuuga.

Sus labios se acercaron con furia y avidez hasta que aprisionaron los de ella. Hinata sintió desfallecer, cuando notó como la lengua del pelirrojo jugaba dentro de su boca y para su sorpresa, ella seguía su ritmo. Se avergonzaba de mostrar tanta debilidad ante él, y ni siquiera sabía porqué.

Hinata por inercia, cerró sus ojos dejandose llevar, por esa sensación, y de repente soltó un gemido.

Gaara sonrió triunfal, y dejando su boca libre comenzó a llevar sus labios hasta su cuello, deslizando su lengua mientras la Hyuuga enterraba sus manos en sus cabellos.

Con una fuerza descomunal la tumbó sobre la cama y comenzó el juego.

Soltó su toalla para observar sus grandes pechos, y comenzar a lamerlos, y a morderlos, succionando sus pezones con furia mientras Hinata se contenía para no gritar, y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de placer.

Hinata se tapó de pronto con la toalla y el pelirrojo soltó un quejido.

-Sus hermanos están dormidos…podrían oírnos.

Soltando un suspiro arrojó una descomunal cantidad de arena sobre la puerta, insonorizando así la habitación, para poder seguir torturando los pechos de la Hyuuga.

Hinata temerosa, deslizó sus manos hacia el pantalón del pelirrojo, notando el bulto que había crecido entre ellos, e introdujo su mano dentro de los bóxers.

El pelirrojo agarró su brazo antes de que lo tocara, Hinata lo miró con urgencia.

Gaara sonrió y le hizo un gesto de negativa con la cabeza, para volver a acercarse a su oído.

-Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me torturen Hyuuga. Y mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja.

Siguió su camino hasta deslizar sus dedos en la hinchada entrada de la peliazulada. Y comenzó a moverlos con fiereza, sonriendo ante el placer que provocaba en los espasmos de la Hyuuga cuando arqueaba su espalda.

Dejó un reguero de besos en su ombligo, levantó su pierna lamiéndola desde sus muslos.

-Nhhahh

Hinata gimió de placer cuando sintió la lengua del pelirrojo explorando su sexo por toda su inmensidad.

Cuando hubo terminado se colocó de rodillas y comenzó a quitar su túnica roja Burdeos para arrojarla hacia el suelo. Se relamió los labios y sonrió.

Hinata pudo observar con temor como el pelirrojo se quitaba la ropa, y pudo ver como su gran masculinidad quedaba al descubierto.

-Espera Gaara kun es…es…mi primera vez.

Triunfal sonrió ante la respuesta que quería oír.

-Seré cuidadoso.

Gaara abrió sus piernas y se introdujo dentro con cuidado.

Hinata sentía dolor y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir por sus ojos, empapando la almohada.

Gaara apoyó sus brazos a los lados de la almohada.

-Mírame Hinata Hyuuga.

Llorando, Hinata siguió con su mirada hacia sus ojos aguamarina. Mientras lo hacía, Gaara entró en ella de una fuerte embestida.

Le encantaba verla así para él, dominada, son su cuerpo empapado chorreando por el agua de la ducha, y su flequillo pegado por las gotas de sudor que perlaban su frente. Se veía realmente erótica. Cualquiera perdería la cabeza, igual que la había perdido él, el día que Tsunade la envió para informar de su recuperación, y para que se ofreciera a ayudarle con el papeleo administrativo. No comprendía como podía haber despertado tales instintos en él, ahora que ya no poseía a shukaku.

Hinata movió sus caderas suavemente, soltando un ligero gemido, mirando a su kazekage a los ojos.

El pelirrojo la embistió con fuerza, haciendo que ella gimiera con más fuerza, entrando y saliendo una y otra vez. La acalló con un beso, mientras sus lenguas se enzarzaban deseosas de entrar en la boca del otro.

Hinata gritó con fuerza, había llegado al clímax y se abandonó.

El pelirrojo salió de ella y le dio la vuelta, apoyándose sobre ella, mordiendo sus hombros y sujetando sus brazos en los extremos de la cama, para volver a penetrarla de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza, gimiendo ambos, hasta que notó un cosquilleo que indicaba que él también estaba llegando al límite.

Gaara miró hacia arriba cerrando sus ojos dejando ver la negrura que los cubría, y entonces comenzó a moverse más deprisa, hasta que el clímax lo alcanzó, haciéndolo gruñir como una bestia sedienta.

Hinata se quedó dormida enseguida. El pelirrojo pasó una mano despegando el flequillo peliazulado y la cubrió con las sábanas. Sentado en el borde de la cama, se colocó sus pantalones y haciendo unos sellos retiró la arena que cubría la puerta de la habitación, y cerrando sus ojos se desplazó hacia la suya. La brisa fría del desierto entró por la ventana abierta como una ráfaga en su habitación. Salió fuera para palpar el frío del desierto, Sin dejar de notar en el olfato la fragancia de Hinata en su piel, sin dejar de recordar su embriagadora calidez. Cerró los ojos meditabundo y sonrió para sí mismo. Por kami, él la torturaba, y le encantaba, disfrutaba oliendo el temor en ella, pero también debía reconocer, ¡como le gustaba que esa mujer lo torturara solamente con su presencia!! Solamente con su temor y sus deliciosos sonrojos. ¡Dios!!Ya no podía evitarlo, y es que en el momento en que ella le rozó una mano sin querer, se convirtió para él en una tortura.

**No me ha gustado mucho como me ha quedado, pero bueno.**

**Gaara está maleducando a Hinata, al final le va a salir un lobo con piel de cordero jejeje.**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Tanuki Sempai, UchihaHinataChan, gaahina eterniti, chetza, kagomeHb, Layill.**

**Los reviews siempre son agradecidos!!**

**Nos leemos!!Matta nee!!**


	3. provocación

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, aunque espero que me preste un poquito a Gaara sama.**

Hinata despertó con los rayos de luz que se filtraban por la ventana. Se sonrojó notoriamente al ver que estaba completamente desnuda y tapada con las sábanas. Del pelirrojo no había ni rastro, aunque si pudo comprobar al levantarse de la cama y pisar en el suelo como había dejado su rastro de arena esparcido.

Se vistió y aseó rápidamente y acto seguido, bajó a prepararse algo para desayunar.

En la cocina estaban los dos hermanos. Temari parecía discutir a regañadientes con el marionetista, que al parecer había derramado algo por el suelo.

-¡Bu…buenos días!!

Los dos hermanos se giraron levemente para observar a la Hyuuga que permanecía de pie en la cocina con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

El castaño la inspeccionó de arriba abajo como solía hacerlo, y desbocando en su rostro una sonrisa idiota.

-Hola Hinata, ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

-Si, Gracias Temari chan.

La peliazulada observó la estancia alrededor, pero no encontró signo de que Gaara estuviese allí.

-Gaara se marcho temprano. Dijo que tenía unos asuntos que atender. Nos dijo que no te despertásemos y que te dejáramos descansar.-Agregó el marionetista.-Bueno, yo ya me marcho. –Dijo mientras se bebía un sorbo de lo que parecía café, mientras se escaqueaba rápidamente de una regañina femenina de su hermana mayor.

-Baka!!Replicó Temari por lo bajo.

-¡Yo te ayudaré Temari chan!!

-No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco, Hinata. La verdad es que tenerte aquí es estupendo. Hay veces que yo sóla no puedo con ellos. Kankuro me crispa los nervios.

Se dirigió hacia su puesto como habitualmente. Llamó a la puerta como solía hacerlo, y tras escuchar un –adelante- Hinata entró en el despacho del kazekage.

Kankuro permanecía a la espera de que Gaara firmase unos documentos de unas misiones para los chuunin de la arena, y tras proferir una sonrisa a la peliazulada provocando un leve sonrojo, recogió los papeles y salió del despacho dejándolos sólos.

Hinata suspiró. Hubiese preferido que Kankuro estuviese más rato, así no tendría que quedarse a solas con el pelirrojo, después de lo que había ocurrido esa misma noche….

Aunque él parecía comportarse como si nada hubiera pasado. Siguió pasando las hojas de un libro concentrado en su trabajo.

-Hyuuga.

La aludida levantó sus ojos del suelo.

-Coge los papeles que he dejado en ese montón y llévaselos a los del consejo. Ya los he firmado.

-En-enseguida.

Hinata no entendía como Gaara podía comportarse de esa manera. Ella le daba siempre muchas vueltas a todo, y aunque prefería que Gaara estuviese callado realizando sus tareas diarias, en su interior deseaba que él la tocase. Que la mirase como solía hacerlo. Que derritiera su mirada y erizara su piel como sólo él solía hacerlo. Y de repente, se sorprendió de la idea que surgía por su mente. La Hinata de siempre jamás lo habría hecho, pero a Hinata le encantaban las dulces torturas del pelirrojo.

Tomó los papeles en sus manos, y cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, arrojó los papeles al suelo intencionadamente.

Gaara, que hasta ahora permanecía con la vista fija en el papeleo, levantó la vista para ver como Hinata se disculpaba. Si no fuera de Hinata de quien estuviésemos hablando, le pareció que había tirado los papeles al suelo intencionadamente. Pero no podía ser. Hinata no era así. Era él el enfermo, el que se alteraba cada vez que la veía caminar con esos cortos vestidos por su despacho, el que se torturaba cada vez que llegaba a su olfato la fragancia de la Hyuuga.

Hinata se agachó para recoger los papeles, que yacían desperdigados por el suelo, sin darse cuenta siquiera que el pelirrojo la observaba fijamente con la mirada.

Cuando los hubo recogido, se levantó del suelo y estiró su mano para girar el pomo de la puerta, pero algo se lo estaba impidiendo, o más bien alguien, cuando observó que salía arena de la cerradura.

Se le erizó la piel cuando notó el aliento del pelirrojo en su nuca, y se tensó de sobremanera cuando él se apegó hacia ella mientras daba una palmada en su trasero.

-¿Te parece bonito lo que has hecho Hyuuga?-Preguntó él en su oído.-Creo que voy a tener que enseñarte modales.

Otra vez ese temblor recorrió su espalda de nuevo y se sintió desfallecer.

-Gaara kun no…puede venir alguien.

Gaara sonrió de forma sádica y la volteó de forma violenta, agarrándola por las muñecas, provocando que los papeles cayesen al suelo de nuevo, para, acto seguido invadir su boca con la suya propia.

Hinata cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Le encantaban las sensaciones que él le hacía sentir en cada parte de su piel, le encantaba la tortura. Se había convertido en una sádica igual que él.

Gaara la arrojó contra la mesa y comenzó a deslizar sus labios por su cuello hasta llegar al inicio de su pecho. Como una fiera hambrienta la despojó de su vestido, y acto seguido quitó su brasier para atormentar sus erizados pechos.

Lamió y succionó cada parte de ellos deleitándose mientras su otra mano se movía descontroladamente hacia dentro de sus braguitas.

Cualquiera que pudiese entrar en el despacho, y los viese de esa forma….Hinata tirada sobre la mesa, arqueando su espalda por el placer que le provocaba el pelirrojo al deslizar sus dedos dentro de ella como en una danza.

Hinata soltó un sonoro gemido, momento que el pelirrojo aprovechó para inundar su boca con su lengua, y para comenzar a desabrocharse el pantalón, dejando ver su profunda excitación.

Apegándose al cuerpo de la Hyuuga, quitó rápidamente su ropa interior mientras acariciaba sus muslos con fuerza. Minutos después Hinata gimió al sentir como era embestida con brutalidad. La mesa del despacho se movía violentamente mientras el pelirrojo emitía profundos gruñidos.

De repente alguien llamó a la puerta.

Hinata se sobresaltó e intentó levantarse de la mesa, pero el pelirrojo tapó su boca con su mano y siguió embistiéndola aunque menos violentamente.

-Gaara sama Soy Matsuri, vengo para ver si puede supervisar mi entrenamiento. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Estoy…ocupado. –Dijo entre jadeos.-Dile a Kankuro… que te supervise él.

Matsuri pegó su oído a la puerta. -¿Se encuentra bien Gaara sensei?

Parecía como si estuviese entrenando en el despacho, con los contínuos jadeos y el movimiento de la mesa.

-¡Si!¡Márchate ya!!¡tengo cosas urgentes que hacer!!

Matsuri se asustó por su tono de voz y salió corriendo.

El pelirrojo desvió su mirada de la puerta para mirar como la Hyuuga se retorcia de placer bajo su cuerpo y quitó su mano de su boca.

Tomó sus piernas y las colocó sobre sus piernas, para penetrarla con más profundidad, provocando que ambos llegasen al clímax.

Cuando hubieron terminado, el pelirrojo subió sus pantalones y se abrochó mientras la Hyuuga se colocaba el vestido e intentaba peinarse el desperfecto que había sufrido su pelo por las contínuas embestidas.

Hinata volvió a agacharse para recoger los papeles, pero la arena del pelirrojo los hizo una pila levantándolos y colocándolos en sus manos.

-Gracias, Gaara sama.

Acto seguido abrió la puerta del despacho y salió. Luego se apoyó sobre la misma.

Se torturó mentalmente. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Por qué sentía semejante adicción a que el pelirrojo la tocara? ¿Por qué latía su corazón tan fuertemente cuando solamente la penetraba con esos ojos aguamarina?

Estaba claro. Era la misma sensación que había sentido con Naruto, aunque más intensa. Se había enamorado del kazekage de la arena.

**Y bueno, hasta aquí hemos llegado hoy. En el próximo veremos como piensa Gaara acerca de toda esta situación. Jejejeje. De aquí a más adelante prometo que será más interesante. Uy!!Si me ha salido una rima rapera como a killer bee. **

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Gaahina eterniti**

**Tabuki semapi**

**Chetza**

**TemariLand**

**EstrellaSakuraBlue**

**Uzumaki Zoe**

**Layill**

**Vuestros reviews me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo!!!Matta ne!!!**


	4. Celos

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí.**

Temari y Kankuro entraron en el despacho de Gaara, aunque él seguía absolutamente ausente en sus cosas, y Hinata aún no había llegado.

-Gaara, los del consejo han decidido que Hinata se traslade a los campos de entrenamiento. Quieren que sea ella quien entrene a los chuunin y muestre las habilidades del clan Hyuuga.

Gaara levantó la cabeza mirando enfurecido a su hermana a los ojos.

-¿Y por qué no me lo han preguntado a mí antes?

-Simplemente pensaron que no necesitarías un asistente personal.

-¡Yo decido si la necesito o no!

-El caso es que…los del consejo no tienen la culpa. Han sido los chuunin quienes han pedido ellos mismos que Hinata los entrene.

Gaara intentó asimilar la información de sus hermanos. Kankuro tragó saliva con fuerza, observando los ojos de Gaara, que se volvían distantes, fríos y aterradores, como cuando shukaku estaba dentro de él.

El pelirrojo se calmó un poco y soltó un suspiro, volviendo a su tarea.

-La verdad es que Hinata es de mucha ayuda.-Agregó Temari. Además desde que está aquí no hay ni un solo chuunin y jounin que falte a sus entrenamientos.

Gaara arrugó el entrecejo mientras seguía firmando documentos.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-Preguntó el marionetista a su hermana.

-¿Es que acaso no te has dado cuenta, Kankuro?-El marionetista se encogió de hombros.

-No hay más que ver como babean todos por Hinata, ¿acaso creías que tú eras el único?-Dijo mirando a su hermano.

-¿A qué te refieres Temari?

-He visto como la miras, Kankuro. No soy estúpida.

El pelirrojo, que permanecía con una pluma en la mano, hizo tanta presión que la partió a la mitad, haciendo que la tinta corriera por su mano, aunque parece que ni siquiera se dio cuenta. La ira se estaba apoderando de él.

-Hey Gaara, te has manchado la mano de tinta.-Le señaló su hermano mayor.

El pelirrojo sorprendido miró hacia su mano.

Temari dio un codazo a su hermano.

-Nosotros ya nos vamos eh.

La rubia agarró a Kankuro por detrás para sacarlo a la fuerza del despacho de su hermano. Lo conocía tan bien, que sabía que la mirada que estaba poniendo era de "dejadme sólo".

Antes de salir por la puerta del despacho Gaara levantó su vista hacia sus hermanos.

-Si veís a Hinata Hyuuga, decidle que venga de inmediato a mi despacho. Su deber es informarme de las decisiones que tome el consejo.

Temari y Kankuro asintieron para, momentos después, cerrar la puerta y dejarlo sólo.

Golpeó la mesa con sus nudillos. Cuando se dio cuenta, su sangre emanaba por su mano, ensuciando su túnica blanca. Desde que no poseía a shukaku, se debilitaba antes, y su sangre salía con más facilidad.

Gaara estaba repleto de ira, ni siquiera entendía porqué, simplemente, estaba furioso. Ella era de su propiedad, Hinata era de su propiedad, debería matar al que osara mirarla si quiera, pero, un momento, ¿desde cuando él era así? ¿Desde cuando se enfurecía de esa manera?

Sintió una fuerte presión en su pecho, como si su corazón fuese a desbocarse. ¿Por qué esa sensación? Era como si shukaku lo estuviese provocando a matar de nuevo, pero era una sensación mucho más cálida y embriagadora. ¿No sería…..? ¡No podía ser! Él mismo llevaba ese símbolo en su frente, pero había pasado tanto tiempo que ya no recordaba. Quería recibirlo de los demás, y había estado tan pendiente de convertirse en alguien a quien la gente pudiese necesitar, que se había olvidado de lo más importante. Del amor. Él amaba a Hinata Hyuuga. Pero, ¿Cómo poder recibirlo de ella? Aún no conocía muy bien esa sensación, y tampoco quería que lo dañasen más de lo que a lo largo de su vida, lo habían hecho. Así que, pensó que lo más sensato, sería refugiarse en un muro. Un muro que él mismo se había creado durante tantos años atrás. Un muro de frialdad, tristeza y soledad.

Llamaron suavemente a la puerta de su despacho. Pudo reconocer a la Hyuuga por su delicada forma de llamar a la puerta.

-Adelante-Dijo en un tono seco.

Hinata entró en el despacho con un archivador lleno de papeles.

-Esto…me dieron esto para que lo firmase.-Dijo en un susurro mientras dejaba el archivador sobre su mesa.

-¡Gaara sama!!¿Qué le ha pasado en la mano?-Dijo de repente Hinata mirando hacia sus nudillos. ¡Por kami está sangrando!!

Gaara desvió su vista hacia su mano, mientras Hinata sacaba un papel de su bolsillo, y se acercaba para limpiarla con sumo cuidado.

Gaara detuvo su vista mirándola de forma penetrante, mientras la Hyuuga terminaba de limpiar la sangre de sus nudillos. Luego sacó un frasco de su bolsillo, lo que parecía un ungüento, y desenroscó la tapa.

El pelirrojo miró hacia el ungüento y recordó con nitidez lo que le había sucedido cuando era un niño.

_¡Vuelve a casa monstruo!_

Llevó sus manos a su cabeza, intentando quitar las imágenes que se grababan a fuego.

-¿Gaara sama? ¿Se encuentra bien?

De un fuerte manotazo arrojó el ungüento lejos de él, para sorpresa de la Hyuuga.

-Dime Hyuuga. ¿Para quién estás trabajando?

Hinata dudó un momento- Pa..para usted Gaara sama.

Gaara volvió a dar un puñetazo en la mesa.

-¿Entonces por qué no me has dicho que te han ordenado entrenar a los chuunin?

Hinata se estaba empezando a asustar de verdad.

-¿Có…cómo dice? Lo…lamento mucho..yo no…tenía noticia de eso…-Empezó a jugar con sus dedos como solía hacerlo.

Gaara se levantó de su mesa. Su mirada era terrorífica. Amedrentaría a cualquiera.

-Otra cosa. –Hinata levantó sus ojos del suelo.-¡Te he dicho que no volvieses con esa ropa Hyuuga!!¿Es qué acaso la voz del kazekage de la arena no importa lo más mínimo?!!!¿Es qué acaso te gusta que los demás te miren?!!!

Hinata se puso en pie y comenzó a sollozar. Sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas. No entendía por qué ese cambio de humor ten repentino.

Hinata lloraba desconsoladamente, las lágrimas empapaban sus largos cabellos. Acto seguido, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de su despacho dando un fuerte portazo.

Gaara se sentó de nuevo en la mesa y la golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, cayendo el bote de tinta sobre ella. ¿Pero qué demonios había hecho?¿Por qué se había comportado así?

Colocó sus manos en su cabeza y cerró sus ojos.

-¡Maldita sea!!

**Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Jejeje, reconozco que me ha salido más corto de lo normal, pero en fin. Agradezco vuestros reviews que animan tanto a seguir escribiendo.**

**Gaahina eterniti**

**TemariLand**

**Yhara Hyugha**

**Tanuki sempai**

**Layill**

**Chetza**

**Dika no sora**

**Uzumaki zoe**

**Akasu Love Cristina**

**Diosa Luna**

**Gracias y nos leemos!!!!**


	5. Tortura

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pero Gaara sama es de todas. Jejejeje**

Entró rápidamente en su habitación, y se tumbó sobre la cama. Hundió su cabeza en la almohada ahogando sus lágrimas y también su pena. ¿Por qué se comportaba tan cruelmente con ella?

Durante todo el día permaneció encerrada en su habitación. El contorno de sus ojos estaba completamente rojo por el río de lágrimas derramadas.

Un pelirrojo caminaba en su despacho, de lado a lado, golpeando los muebles que estaban a su paso. Ni siquiera sabía porqué se había puesto tan furioso, al fin y al cabo, ella no era suya, no era de su propiedad y seguramente después de su comportamiento, no le dirigiría la palabra, pues aunque no estuviese muy caído en los asuntos del corazón, sabía que las mujeres eran muy rencorosas y como su hermano Kankuro le había dicho, demasiado problemáticas. Temari se había pasado semanas enfadada con Kankuro sólo por un estúpido comentario…

La noche fue cayendo sobre Suna, y un pelirrojo, seguía en su despacho revisando documentos. No le apetecía volver a casa, en realidad estaba avergonzado, y tampoco quería que sus hermanos lo fulminasen a preguntas, así que pensó que sería mejor quedarse en su despacho, aunque llegado el punto, no supiera ya ni lo que estaba firmando.

-Mierda….-se quejó apesadumbrado.

-¿Qué le pasa a Hinata? Preguntaba el marionetista a su hermana mayor.-Lleva encerrada todo el día en su habitación, y creo que me ha parecido oír que lloraba.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes que está en su habitación? ¿Acaso estabas espiándola?

Kankuro se sonrojó levemente.

-Esto…no…verás…es que fui a entrar en su habitación y la puerta estaba cerrada por dentro y pude escuchar como lloraba por el otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Y no le has preguntado por qué lloraba? ¡Baka!

-¿No me has dicho siempre que llorabas que no era asunto mío?

-¡Si! Pero Hinata es diferente. Aunque…Temari miró el reloj y observó que era demasiado tarde y Gaara aún no llegaba. Supuso entonces, que su hermano pequeño había tenido algo que ver. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para darse cuenta de que cada vez que hacía algo mal, no aparecía por casa. Suspiró cansada.-Iré a prepararle algo a Hinata, haber si se le levanta el ánimo.

-¡Ah si!!¡Se me había olvidado que había llegado una carta para ella de Konoha! ¡Iré a dársela!!

El marionetista subió las escaleras y tocó suavemente su habitación.

-Hinata…

Por un momento dejó de sollozar y se sentó en el borde de la cama limpiando sus mejillas.

-Soy Kankuro, ¿Puedo pasar?

-Cl….claro Kankuro dono.

El castaño abrió la puerta, pero no se acercó hacia ella. Hinata permanecía con la mirada perdida, intentando ocultar su tristeza de alguna forma, sus cabellos se pegaban a su cara, desordenados, y se había puesto su antígua ropa. Pero aún con todo, ella se seguía viendo igual de hermosa.

-Hinata.

La aludida se giró levemente para mirarlo.

-Te he traído una carta. Es de Konoha. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Hai.-Mintió.

El castaño se acercó hacia ella con la carta de la mano. Hinata se levantó de la cama y estiró su brazo para coger la carta, mirando el remitente.

Se quedó sorprendida durante unos instantes.

-¿Sucede algo, Hinata?

-El sello es de mi familia.-Dijo mientras miraba el cuidado sobre.

-Hinata, ya sabes que si sucede algo puedes contar con nosotros.-Dijo el castaño mientras apoyaba una mano sobre su hombro. Será mejor que me vaya, querrás intimidad.

-Arigatou Kankuro dono.

Mientras el castaño salía por la puerta, Hinata miró el sobre que contenía el sello del clan Hyuuga. El símbolo del pájaro enjaulado. Con cuidado retiró el sello de cera y sacó la carta.

_Querida hija:_

_Espero que tu estancia en Suna haya sido agradable durante estos meses, pero temo que tengo que informarte de que ya va siendo hora de que regreses a Konoha, espero que se lo comuniques al kazekage también. Como ya has cumplido la mayoría de edad, creo que ya debes saber, que como heredera principal del clan Hyuuga, es conveniente que se formalice tu matrimonio con Hyuuga Neji, y que el fruto de vuestra unión sea otorgar un heredero digno de la sucesión de la barrera de sangre, que durante tantos años hemos protegido con honor._

_El 7º Hokage Uzumaki Naruto no está de acuerdo con esta unión, y así nos lo ha hecho saber, sin embargo, espero que tú, siendo mi legítima heredera lo comprendas, y estés de acuerdo con la decisión de que el clan quiere lo mejor para ambos. _

_Esperamos que de aquí a unos días regreses para organizar los preparativos, te enviamos nuestras mas cordiales felicitaciones tanto yo, como tu hermana y el resto del clan, así como el deseo de Neji de verte pronto.__** Con mis más sinceras felicitaciones.**__**Hiashi Hyuuga**__._

Hinata arrugó la carta según terminaba de irla leyendo.

-¿El clan sólo quiere lo mejor para ambos? Entonces, ¿Por qué tanta hipocresía de querer casarme con Neji por obligación? ¿y qué hay de él? ¿Acaso no cuenta tampoco la opinión de Neji? Él me quiere como una hermana….¿Por qué obligar a sacrificar su vida por el clan? ¿Todo por qué se mantenga una estúpida barrera de sangre? ¡No es justo!!!

Hinata arrojó la carta al suelo con furia. Cerró los ojos por un instante recordando las caricias del pelirrojo, el amor que ella sentía por él, y aunque él la hubiera dañado, ella seguía queriéndolo.

Se tiró con rudeza sobre la cama, mirando hacia arriba. Mañana debía irse a Konoha, y debía decírselo a Gaara, sin embargo, no se atrevía a hacerlo ella misma.

Tocaron a la puerta de la habitación y pudo reconocer la voz de Temari.

-Hinata, ¿Te encuentras bien?

Temari se acercó hacia ella, cerrando la puerta, y le enseñó un delicioso helado.

-Es típico de Suna, a mí me ayuda mucho cuando estoy deprimida.

Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír, y se levantó entrelazando sus piernas con sus brazos.

-¿Por qué no lo pruebas y me dices lo que te pasa?

Hinata no tenía mucha hambre, sin embargo, ya que se había tomado la molestia, cogió la cucharilla y se llevó un trozo a la boca.

-Está delicioso.-Dijo mientras lo saboreaba.-Gracias Temari chan.

Hinata dirigió su mirada hacia abajo, Temari pudo notar un leve lamento en su voz.

-Temari…

-Dime..

-¿Crees que alguien debería casarse por obligación sólo para mantener la barrera de sangre de un clan?

Temari miró hacia arriba.

-No sé que decir pero….creo que todo el mundo debería poder ser libre de tomar sus propias decisiones. ¿por qué me lo preguntas?

-Acabo de cumplir la mayoría de edad. Ha llegado una carta de mi padre…diciendo que tengo que casarme con Neji para mantener la línea sucesora del clan y que debo irme lo antes posible, mañana a lo sumo.

Temari abrió sus ojos incrédula.

-¿Hablas en serio?

Hinata asintió en silencio.

-Debía avisar a Gaara pero….aún no ha llegado y tampoco me siento con fuerzas de hacerlo. Ni de despedirme de nadie.

Temari suspiró y se levantó, acercándose hasta la puerta de la habitación.

-Enviaremos a alguien para que te escolte hasta Konoha, de momento deberías descansar.

-Arigatou Temari chan.

Temari salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado y bajó al comedor.

Una figura permanecía atónita sobre el tejado. No quería espiarla, sin embargo, algo en su interior lo torturaba a preocuparse por ella de sobremanera. Quería disculparse, pero sin saber cómo, Había terminado escuchado toda la conversación. Sintió como si su coraza de arena se rompiese en miles de pedazos, y su corazón hizo una presión horrible, como el día que descubrió que su asesino era su propio tío.

Se quedó paralizado, observando la luna, dejando que el frío del desierto rozara sus mejillas.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza y apoyó sus brazos sobre sus piernas, recordando su infancia. Recordó las palabras que tan duramente le habían impactado cuando aún era un niño.

_Ámate sólo a ti mismo_

Había cometido un error. Había sido una tortura enamorarse.

**Bueno, y hasta aquí hoy jejeje. Para el próximo será más me contaréis que tal, agradezo los reviews de:**

**Sumebe**

**Dika no sora**

**Rockpink94**

**Gaahina eterniti**

**Layill**

**Chetza**

**Diosa Luna**

**Mirita **

**Tanuki Sempai**

**Yhara Hyuga**

**Sayuri_chan**

**Y a los demas por leerla, actualizare tan pronto como pueda.**

**Matta ne!!**

_**Love Sephiroth**_


	6. Sentimientos

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen de echo si me perteneciesen Naruto no sería el protagonista.**

**Aquí os dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

Hinata echó un último vistazo hacia lo que había sido su hogar en esos últimos meses. Su pelo se movió grácilmente con el viento, pegándose a su cara mientras las lágrimas se caían en sus azulados mechones. Ni siquiera pudo despedirse de Gaara, no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para verlo de nuevo, ni para mirarlo a los ojos. Era imposible no derretirse con esa mirada aguamarina.

-¿Hinata?

El marionetista, que caminaba a su lado la llamó, haciendo que sus recuerdos se borrasen y regresara de nuevo a la cruel realidad. Esos meses se habían convertido en los días más felices de su vida. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Gaara descubriese la carta que ella había colado en su escritorio, entre el papeleo. Con un deje de tristeza, se volteó para caminar hacia Konoha.

-----

Estaba realmente insoportable. Nadie se atrevía ni siquiera a entrar en su despacho. Tenía un humor equivalente al que tenía cuando shukaku se apoderaba de él. Hinata no se había dignado a aparecer para despedirse. ¿Por qué se había ido sin decirle nada? ¡Él era el maldito kazekage!!!

Golpeó la mesa y los papeles apilados en un rincón cayeron al suelo, sin importarle que horas y horas de trabajo se hubiesen perdido en sólo cinco minutos.

Se apoyó sobre sus codos , y juntó sus manos cubriendo parte de su cara, como solía hacer a menudo, hasta que se percató de la presencia de un pequeño sobre que contenía su nombre escrito en rojo, con una perfecta caligrafía.

Con curiosidad se agachó para coger la carta del suelo, y el hipnotizante aroma de Hinata lo envolvió.

Al abrir el sobre y sacar la carta, supo que la había escrito la Hyuuga. Sus ojos se posaron en lo que parecían gotas de lágrimas emborronando la nítida caligrafía.

_Estimado kazekage: No quiero que tenga una mala imagen de mí por haberme ido sin decirle nada, pero…me resulta difícil despedirme de un lugar al que he comenzado a apreciar como mi hogar. Sin embargo, los asuntos de mi clan me requieren, para contraer matrimonio con quién crecí considerando mi hermano, al cumplir la mayoría de edad. Quiero que sepa que no le guardo rencor por lo que me dijo, sé que solamente soy un estorbo, una débil e inútil criatura que no se merece el amor de nadie y….me resulta difícil decir esto pero…_La carta se volvió más personal y apenas resultaba legible. _aunque tenga que casarme no me olvidaré de ti, porque cuando me acaricias me siento en el cielo. Ya sé que no puedo obtener tu amor porque es imposible, pero yo te…amaré siempre._

Gaara no pudo asimilar toda la información que su cerebro sobrevino de golpe. Había sido un idiota y por culpa de su maldito orgullo no volvería a verla a no ser en brazos de Neji Hyuuga. Se maldijo interiormente, por no haberlo sabido antes. Por no haber comprendido aún lo que era el amor.

Su mirada de furia cambió a una de tristeza y soledad, dejó la carta en la mesa y se fue hacia el mirador de la torre, observando la villa entera desde las alturas.

Temari se acercó a su despacho, y golpeó la puerta dos veces.

-Gaara, ¿Estás ahí? ¿puedo pasar?

Al no obtener respuesta abrió la puerta, y miró alrededor. No había ni rastro del pelirrojo.

Se acercó al escritorio y cogió la carta que la Hyuuga había dejado para él, y comenzó a leer.

-¡Gaara!!

El estruendo de su hermana interrumpiendo su tranquilidad lo hizo girar sus ojos hacia ella apenas sin motivación.

-¿Qué significa esto?-Temari llevaba la carta de la Hyuuga de la mano, arrugada, y la rubia había encolerizado.

El pelirrojo no se inmutó de su posición.

-¿Vas a dejar que Hinata se case por obligación, habiéndote acostado con ella?

-No es asunto tuyo, Temari.

-¡Maldita sea!!¿Cómo no va a serlo? ¡Vas a perder a la única persona que te ha amado sólo por unas estúpidas leyes!

-Son las leyes de su clan. Yo no puedo hacer nada.

-¡Eres el kazekage de la arena!!!¿Cómo no vas a poder si ni siquiera lo intentas?

Gaara se encogió de hombros, y entonces su hermana mayor perdió la paciencia, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, el pelirrojo era zarandeado por los hombros con violencia, y notaba como una de sus mejillas recibía un golpe seco.

Jamás se había atrevido a tocarlo, y esa era la primera vez que recibía una sonora bofetada.

-¡Despierta Gaara!!¡Deja de comportarte como un crío y de esconderte detrás de un muro de arena!

El pelirrojo sorprendido, se llevó una mano a su mejilla adolorida. Su hermana se fue calmando y se dio media vuelta para dejarlo sólo, acto seguido, dirigió sus últimas palabras antes de dejarlo sólo.

-Sé que lo has pasado mal a lo largo de tu vida, y que por eso no confías en nadie, pero…si no haces lo posible por comprender a los demás y ponerte en su situación, nunca comprenderás lo que es el amor. No te guardes lo que sientes por ella, Gaara. Porque si la amas, ¡¡detendrás esta locura!!!

Se agarró con sus manos a la barandilla, pensativo. Después de todo, Temari tenía razón. Se había enamorado perdidamente de ella.

------

La Hyyuga observaba melancólica su casa. Neji la había abrazado con fuerza, a su regreso. La echaba de menos, sin embargo sabía que él la quería como una hermana, y se preocupaba por ella, del mismo modo ella sólo lo apreciaba como su hermano mayor. No podía imaginarse ni siquiera cuando deberían engendrar un heredero. Ni siquiera quiso pensarlo.

Naruto había ido a visitarla, y había intentado muchas veces dialogar con el clan, para cambiar las leyes. Todo había sido inútil.

Deseó que el pelirrojo hubiera leído su carta, aunque no obtuviera respuesta de él, tenía la satisfacción de que al menos él supiera como se sentía. Pensó en él mientras permanecía en su habitación, con la mirada perdida hacia la ventana que daba al patio interior, viendo como Neji entrenaba.

Aunque lo mejor había sido poder ver de nuevo a sus compañeros de equipo. Kiba y su inseparable Akamaru y Shino, y Kurenai, acababa de ser madre de un precioso niño al que había puesto el nombre de su difunto padre, Asuma.

-----

El señor Hiashi caminaba por los interminables pasillos de su casa. Pudo entonces oír como llamaban a la puerta principal. Su rostro serio e impasible, se dirigió hacia la entrada para abrir.

-¡Usted!!!-Exclamó sorprendido mientras se inclinaba.-¿A qué se debe el honor de su visita?

-Vengo a hablar con usted.-Dijo la voz ronca.

-Tenga la bondad de pasar.

-Gracias.

Neji salió del patio, sudoroso, y se quedó sorprendido como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

-----

Hinata sintió como golpeaban la puerta de su habitación.

-Hinata, soy Hanabi ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro, nee-san.

Su pequeña hermana, de 12 años, quien ya había dado un pequeño estirón miraba a la peliazulada atónita desde la puerta.

-¿Qué ocurre Hanabi?

-Padre está abajo hablando con un chico pelirrojo. Te ha hecho llamar.

El corazón de Hinata se desbocó, al pensar en solamente la única persona con ese rasgo en los cabellos.

Llamó a la puerta del comedor, con su dulce voz, y tras escuchar de su padre que entrase, se quedó estática de pie junto al marco al ver al pelirrojo que tanto la enloquecía, de espaldas a ella y como era característico en ella, comenzó a chocar sus dedos de forma nerviosa.

-Os dejaré a sólas.-Dijo entonces Hiashi abandonando la estancia.

Gaara dio media vuelta, pero Hinata no pudo ni siquiera mirarlo a los ojos. Esos ojos que tanto la enloquecían y que profundizaban el deseo de que su cuerpo se consumiera junto a sus caricias y sus labios.

-Gaara sama.-Dijo entonces con su suave voz.

-Leí tu carta.

Las mejillas níveas de la Hyuuga se colorearon de rojo.

-¿Es que no pensabas despedirte de mí?

-Creí que no te importaba, al fin y al cabo sólo he sido tu asistente durante unos meses.

-Hinata-perdóname. No debí hablarte así. Es sólo que me sentía enloquecido y a la vez furioso por tenerte. No quería reconocerlo….no quería reconocer que en realidad…me habia enamorado de ti.-dijo mientras se acercaba y ponía su mano en su mejilla.

-Pero….ya es tarde.

Gaara se dio media vuelta y la penetró con su mirada.

-Por eso he venido. Para pedir tu mano en matrimonio.

-¿Eh?

**Este cap me kedo demasiado acelerado pero no quiero alargar la historia demasiado, Ya falta poquito, y en el siguiente habra lemon. Agradezco de antemano los reviews, que dan animos a seguir escribiendo. Se agradece cualkier comentario.**

**Sumebe**

**Tanuki Sempai**

**Gaahina eterniti**

**Diosa luna**

**Dika no sora**

**Layill**

**Yhara Hyuga**

**Marjugagu **

**chetza**


	7. Unión

**NI Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Masashi kishimoto.**

**Advertencia: Lemon**

-Hinata….cásate conmigo.

La peliazulada se quedó estática observando a Gaara a los ojos. Los instantes en los que ellos se miraron a los ojos, se hicieron interminables, eternos.

Hinata no contestó de inmediato, las palabras se le habían atragantado, para saborear el dulce momento que nunca se hubiese imaginado. Los ojos aguamarina se clavaban con pasión en los suyos, comiéndola con la mirada, devorándola y torturándola.

-No es necesario que contestes de inmediato. No deseo presionarte. Tómate el tiempo que creas oportuno. Solamente me quedaré hoy aquí a descansar, mañana regresaré a Suna, y si lo deseas puedes enviarme una carta con una contestación. Esperaré hasta entonces.

Gaara dio media vuelta, para abrir la puerta corredera del salón, pero entonces sintió como unos brazos se estrechaban alrededor de la cintura, impidiéndole el paso y produciéndole una embriagadora calidez.

Ladeó la cabeza y miró a Hinata, que enterraba su cabeza entre sus brazos, y sonreía.

-Si…

-¿Nh?

-Si….quiero….casarme contigo.

El pelirrojo se volteó y levantó su barbilla con sumo cuidado, mirándola a los ojos. Esos ojos perla que lo habían hipnotizado desde el momento en que la vió.

Sin embargo, Hinata se soltó de su amarre y agachó su cabeza mirando hacia el suelo apesadumbrada.

-Pero….el problema son las leyes del clan. ¿Has hablado con mi padre?

-Aún no. Prefería que fueras tú la primera en saberlo, ya que la decisión es tuya.

-¡Pero mi padre no dejará que me case contigo!!

-Tendrá que aceptar

-¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?

-Hablaré con él, con el resto del clan y con quien sea necesario. Yo soy el kazekage, y teniendo en cuenta que Naruto es el hokage, estará de acuerdo en ayudarnos. Ahora ve a llamar a tu padre.

-pero…

El pelirrojo la hizo callar poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

-No me discutas, Hyuuga.

Hinata se inclinó y salió del salón rápidamente.

Al cabo de un rato, el señor Hiashi entró en el salón, seguido de Hinata.

-Mi hija me ha dicho que tenía usted que hablar conmigo. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué puede ser el asunto que requiera una audiencia del kazekage de la villa oculta de la arena con el líder del clan Hyuuga?

El pelirrojo miró fugazmente a la Hyuuga, que aún seguía tras su padre chocando sus dedos, nerviosa.

-Hinata, ¿te importa?

Hinata lo entendió enseguida. Durante tanto tiempo trabajando con él, eso significaba que quería quedarse a solas con su padre. Intentó replicar pero sólo le salió un –está bien-, para, seguidamente, salir del salón y cerrar la puerta, aunque no se fuera. Quería oír la conversación, y se pegó a la pared que estaba cerca de la puerta.

-No voy a andarme con rodeos, he venido para pedirle matrimonio a su hija Hinata.

Las sienes del señor Hiashi palpitaron de furia, y rápidamente montó en cólera.

-¿Cómo se atreve a venir aquí a pedirme la mano de mi hija, mi heredera?

-No he venido a pedírselo, sólo a informarle. He venido a pedírselo a ella, dado que es ella quien debe decidirlo.

-¡Insolente!!!

-No he venido a discutir con usted Hiashi sama.

-¡La barrera de sangre jamás se ha roto. Y deben respetarse las leyes del clan. El ojo blanco no debe salir de Konoha, y eso es la ley. La ley de nuestro clan.

La arena del pelirrojo se agitó con violencia dentro de la calabaza. Por un momento, el señor Hiashi sintió pánico, pues aún podía recordar las historias que decían que el kazekage poseía un demonio sellado en su interior, al igual que Naruto, aunque sabía que desde hacía tiempo ya no lo poseía, aunque sus ojos seguían enfurecidos y violentos.

Hinata al otro lado de la puerta apretó sus puños fuertemente. Nunca se había sentido de esa manera. Sólo por unas estúpidas leyes ¿ella no podía casarse a quien realmente amaba?

La puerta del salón se abrió de repente. Hinata miraba hacia su padre enfurecida.

-¡Hinata!!

-¡¡Durante toda mi vida me has repetido que soy una inútil, y que jamás he servido para nada, ni como heredera!!!¡Estoy harta de seguir las leyes del clan!!!¡Estoy harta de tener que cargar con el título de heredera, cuando ni siquiera me importa!!!¡Y estoy harta de ver como cada día que nace un niño de la rama secundaria se le impone el castigo del pájaro enjaulado!!¡Nadie se merece esa crueldad!!!¿Acaso le has preguntado a Neji, padre? ¿Acaso le has preguntado alguna vez como se siente?

Los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de lágrimas, de repente.

-No hace falta.

Una voz ronca provenía desde la puerta del salón. Neji permanecía apoyado junto al marco de brazos cruzados, y, junto a él, estaba Naruto Uzumaki, vestido con una capa anaranjada en cuyos bordes había llamas negras.

-¿Naruto?-Preguntó el pelirrojo.

El rubio Hokage seguía teniendo aquella sonrisa jovial y alegre.

-Temari me envió una carta desde Suna, y me contó , Neji ha venido a mi despacho a informarme de la visita de Gaara. Señor Hiashi.

El aludido giró su cabeza hacia el hokage.

-He tenido una reunión con los miembros más antíguos del clan y con el consejo. Me ha llevado su tiempo, pero, se ha decidido que ya no existirán más leyes en ninguno de los clanes. Eso incluye las leyes del clan Hyuuga, así que la división entre ramas y los matrimonios concertados quedan anulados.

-¿Cómo?-El señor Hiashi puso los ojos en blanco.-¡Usted no puede hacer eso!

-Soy el hokage. Puedo y lo he hecho.

Hiashi suspiró derrotado.

-Hiashi sama.

Neji, que hasta ahora había permanecido en silencio, comenzó a hablar de pronto con su voz grave.

-Siempre he crecido pensando que el destino no se puede cambiar. Pero mi padre, su hermano, dijo que se podía cambiar el destino que se elige en la vida. A usted también se lo enseñó, cuando decidió sacrificarse por el clan.

Al oir tales palabras de la boca de su sobrino, Hiashi reaccionó y cambió su postura. Observó al pelirrojo y a su hija y, acto seguido asintió.

-Está bien. Si el clan y el hokage lo han decidido tendrá que ser así. –Dirigió sus ojos hacia los de su hija.

-La decisión es tuya, Hinata.-Segundos después desapareció por la puerta del salón.

Hinata se abalanzó a los brazos de Naruto. El rubio hokage se sonrojó ligeramente mientras rascaba su cabeza.

-Gracias, Naruto

-He, no te preocupes Hinata chan. Ya dije hace tiempo que cuando fuese hokage

cambiaría las leyes del clan. Me ha costado, pero lo he conseguido.

El pelirrojo sonrió a su fiel amigo y puso una mano en su hombro.

Luego, Hinata se abalanzó y abrazó a su primo.

-Neji…

-Está bien, no digas nada Hinata.-Dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

-Tú, tambien mereces ser libre de decidir tu destino. Siempre has sido como un hermano para mí.

Naruto carraspeó con fuerza, para llamar la atención de los presentes.

-Bueno, Neji, será mejor que nos vayamos. Me imagino que querrán estar a sólas.-Dijo mientras daba pequeños codazos a Neji en la cintura.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-Dijo Neji poco antes de salir de la habitación.

-Espero que celebréis aquí vuestro matrimonio.-Dijo el Uzumaki con una sonrisa zorruna, para salir seguido de Neji.

Hinata comenzó a chocar sus dedos con nerviosismo, Gaara se la estaba comiendo viva con la mirada. Poco a poco, fue acercándose hacia ella, y notó como los instintos de temblor volvían a la Hyuuga. Aún temblaba cuando él la miraba tan fijamente. Soltó una sonrisa de medio lado, con orgullo mientras se acercaba a una peligrosa distancia de Hinata. Ella levantó sus ojos con timidez, ocultados por su flequillo, cuando notó el aliento cálido de Gaara sobre ella.

-Esto…

No le dio tiempo a decir nada más. Gaara la había tomado por la barbilla y ya había invadido sus labios. Se apegó más hacia ella, estrechándose más mientras aferraba sus manos con fuerza por la cintura de la chica.

-Uhh

Un tímido gemido escapó sin querer de los labios de la peliazulada, y entonces El pelirrojo se soltó.

-¿Sucede algo?

A una distancia prudencial el pelirrojo hizo una mueca de satisfacción.

-Si. Es sólo que si sigues así, no voy a poder contenerme.

Un pelirrojo permanecía sentado en la mesa de su despacho. Habían llegado cartas de Konoha, la mayoría felicitaciones por su enlace matrimonial.

Con cuidado abrió una de ellas y comenzó a leer.

Cerró los ojos con suavidad y mordió sus labios cuando notó como algo se colaba bajo la mesa y sintió como su túnica era levantada, y una mano juguetona se colaba en la bragueta de su pantalón.

De un fuerte agarre, sujetó la muñeca de la Hyuuga antes de que siguiera por ese camino, y poco antes de que Temari y Kankuro entrasen en el despacho.

-Gaara, ¿Has visto a Hinata? Han venido a verla sus compañeros de equipo, pero no la encontramos.

Una gota de sudor recorrió la mejilla del pelirrojo rápidamente, cuando sintió como una mano se introducía dentro de su pantalón, provocando en él el mayor placer que jamás hubiese experimentado.

-No. Dijo a duras penas mientras se mordía el labio inferior.-Si la veo, os avisaré.

Temari y Kankuro se encogieron de hombros y salieron de su despacho.

-Hina, no seas traviesa. –Dijo el pelirrojo con una mueca en sus labios, mientras la levantaba bruscamente para sentarla encima de la mesa.

La Hyuuga sonrió con satisfacción y acercó sus labios comenzando a mordisquear el cuello de Gaara y el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Lo he aprendido de alguien.

-Hina, para, me estás torturando y tengo trabajo que hacer.

-¿A si?

Con una sonrisa traviesa, Hinata se bajó la mesa para posicionarse a horcajadas sobre él, en la silla. El pelirrojo soltó un suspiro y miró a Hinata a los ojos. Estaba notando algo palpitar con furia debajo de sus pantalones.

-Hina, si sigues así, te acordarás de mí.

Hinata no le hizo caso, y desprendió su túnica, y las correas de su chaleco, para comenzar a dar besos y lamidas por su pecho.

-Ya está bien.

De un impulso, Gaara la sujetó con fuerza, y se levantó de la silla. hizo unos sellos para aparecer dentro de su habitación nupcial, que estaba en la parte más alta de la torre, y a la que sólo tenían acceso ellos.

-El pelirrojo la seguía manteniendo a horcajadas, con sus piernas enredándose en su cintura, y sus manos sujetaban con fuerza sus glúteos.

Pronto la besó apasionadamente, dejando que sus lenguas penetrasen una dentro de la boca del otro. Con suavidad, posicionó a la Hyuuga en la cama y comenzó a besar su níveo cuello. La observó durante unos minutos, para despojarla después de sus vestiduras de un tirón violento, y comenzar a manipular sus pechos, deteniéndose en los deliciosos botones rosados relamiéndolos y succionándolos con furia y avidez.

Su mano experta se deslizó debajo de su ropa interior, presionando su húmeda entrada.

Con cuidado la deshizo de sus braguitas, para introducir sus dedos y moverlos describiendo círculos, mientras sonreía al ver como la Hyuuga se retorcía de placer mientras pronunciaba su nombre.

-Hnmm Gaara.

Acercó su boca a su ombligo, besándolo, hasta llegar a esa zona que tanto lo enloquecía.

Pasó su lengua rojiza mientras Hinata se aferraba con fuerza a las sábanas, el placer era indescriptible, y sujetó al pelirrojo por los cabellos, mientras sentía como su ser se inundaba de calidez, y fervor, y entonces notó como el clímax llegaba a ella, inundando la boca del pelirrojo que la relamía con ansia.

Los cabellos de Hinata perlaban de sudor, y las contracciones de su cuerpo hacían de ella una visión completamente erótica.

Gaara se levantó mientras relamía sus labios. Hinata todavía se sonrojaba con facilidad.

-Dulce.

Fue lo único que dijo, poco antes de sentir como era tumbado hacia atrás por unas manos femeninas.

No le dio tiempo a replicar, pues Hinata ya le había despojado de sus pantalones y comenzaba a describir círculos con su lengua por su esculturado pecho.

Cuando llegó a los bóxers del mismo color de su pelo, los deslizó con cuidado.

-Hina…Hnmm

Hinata había tomado el miembro altivo, que se erguía orgulloso. Con una gran agilidad comenzó a describir círculos en la punta rosada y movió su mano de arriba a abajo, primero con suavidad y luego más deprisa.

Acercó su boca hacia el miembro y comenzó a recorrerlo con su lengua.

Gaara cerró sus ojos y se apoyó sobre sus manos, para dar la accesibilidad que Hinata necesitaba.

Un gemido ahogado y ronco, escapó de los labios de Gaara al sentir la boca de la Hyuuga deslizándose sobre su miembro. Jamás había experimentado una sensación tan exquisita, un placer tan tortuoso. Mordió su labio inferior mientras cerraba sus ojos y echaba su cabeza hacia atrás.

Levantó su mano derecha y la colocó sobre el cuello de la Hyuuga, impulsándole así para darle más placer.

-Hinata…-gruñó advirtiendo que llegaba a su fin mientras hacía el amago de que Hinata se quitase, pero no dio síntomas de querer hacerlo.

Gaara notó como el clímax lo alcanzaba y llenaba la boca de su amante.

Hinata se levantó y paseó la lengua por sus labios.

El pelirrojo la miró entre una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión.

-Delicioso.

Gaara soltó un gruñido y la echó sobre la cama abriendo sus piernas. Se posicionó de rodillas y colocó las piernas de la Hyuuga sobre sus hombros.

-Hmmm Gaara por favor.

No se hizo esperar. De una brutal embestida entró en ella, moviéndose con fiereza y rapidez. El cálido interior de Hinata era un verdadero éxtasis para él.

Los gemidos se hicieron presentes en la habitación. Los pechos de Hinata se movían con el vaivén de una manera realmente sensual.

Gaara se posicionó más adelante, recostándose sobre ella, aún con sus piernas sobre sus hombros para embestirla con más profundidad.

Hinata gimió con fuerza, el placer de sentirlo en ella, era tortuoso, delicioso, que desearía que el momento no terminase nunca.

Hinata rodeó entonces sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del pelirrojo y se aferró con fuerza a su ancha espalda, clavando sus uñas en ella.

Gaara apretó sus ojos con fuerza, y comenzó a gruñir sintiendo el calor del clímax que los llevaba.

La llenó con su semen, mientras las contracciones de su palpitante miembro permanecían dentro de ella. Aún no quería salir. Estaba demasiado a gusto en su interior.

Se recostó sobre el pecho de Hinata, muy a su pesar, saliendo de su cálido interior, y se apoyó sobre él, mientras Hinata recorría su cicatriz con sus dedos.

Lo besó en la frente, mientras hundía sus manos en los suaves cabellos rojizos.

El pelirrojo se levantó y la miró a los ojos, fundiéndose con la mirada. No hizo falta un te quiero para saber que ambos se amaban con locura, y que la tortura era una manera de hacerlos sentir más vivos.

Hinata abrió sus ojos sorprendida cuando notó como despertaba el altivo miembro del pelirrojo, y se rozaba contra ella.

Gaara sonrió de forma sádica.

-Eres para mí una tortura.-Dijeron ambos a la vez, poco antes de fundir sus labios y sentir como Hinata era embestida de nuevo salvajemente.

**No me ha gustado mucho como quedó el final, pero en fin, espero vuestros comentarios. Si queréis continuación, la pedís, o sino, lo dejo así, vosotros veréis.**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Dika no sora**

**Sumebe**

**Gaahina eterniti**

**Chetza**

**AkasuLoveCristina**

**Pame**

**Rashi Izumi**

**Layill**

**Mishkis**

**Uzumaki Zoe**

**Yhara Hyuga**

**Dana**

**Gracias de veras a todos. Nos leemos!!Matta ne!!!**

_**Love Sephiroth**_


End file.
